Enough
by BlackFox12
Summary: Direct sequel to No More. Someone else gets punished. Fills the hand or hairbrush square in the Advent Holiday Bingo. And bingo!


**Enough**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from The Maze Runners movies and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Direct sequel to No More. Someone else gets punished. Fills the hand or hairbrush square in the Advent Holiday Bingo. And bingo!

 **Pairing:** Thomas/Newt – slash

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; minor spoilers for The Maze Runner and The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials; MAJOR spoilers for The Maze Runner: The Death Cure; AU; references to violence towards children and teenagers; unsafe medical practices.

###

"Hey, Thomas?" Newt wrapped an arm around his...well, he wasn't quite sure what to call Thomas. His boyfriend? Was there even a word for what they were to each other? He could still taste the other boy's lips on his...a much more pleasant sensation than the stinging in his backside. He wasn't going to be able to sit for a while. Shifting from one foot to the other, he added, "Go easy on him. Remember he took a spear through the chest and everything happened because he was half-mad from being stung."

"Or you'll kick my ass?" Thomas returned.

"Yeah." Newt started to pull his hand back, unable to help smiling when Thomas quickly kissed him on the lips before he headed through the doorway. He took a moment to reach back and gingerly rub at his backside, soothing the stinging heat a little.

A second later, Thomas walked back outside, followed by Gally. Newt stepped to the side and nodded to the other boy. "It's not going to be me punishing you this time."

"Yeah, I figured as much when he lunged at me and you pulled him back." Glancing at Thomas, Gally added, "But it's not like I didn't deserve it. I think I would have let you kill me if you'd taken it that far."

"It wouldn't have gone that far," Newt answered.

Thomas gently bumped shoulders with him and then sat down on the roof, taking up the same position he had when Newt had been over his knee. He drew Gally down with him, settling the other boy across his lap and wasting no time in tugging his pants and underwear down.

Newt couldn't help but wince at the sharp smack when Thomas brought his hand down firmly on Gally's right cheek and then repeated the smack on the left. How much did the sound carry? Of course, no one but Gally had come out to see what was going on, but even so...

Thomas settled quickly into a pattern of swats, covering Gally's entire backside down to his thighs and then starting over from the top. Partway through the second circuit, Gally began to shift and wriggle, letting out little huffing gasps with every other smack.

Newt stepped over to stand a bit closer to Thomas. He could see Gally's backside darkening to a rosy pink every time the other boy's hand fell. When he started a third circuit of swats, Newt placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward. "You might not have got stung if you'd chosen to go with us into the maze. Chuck might still be alive."

"I know." Gally's voice was strained as he said, "I haven't stopped thinking about that. If I could go back...and trade my life for his...I would. _Believe me_."

Newt could hear that the other boy was close to tears and he placed a hand on Thomas' shoulder, squeezing gently. "It's enough, Tommy," he whispered in his ear. "He knows what he's done wrong and he's sorry for it. _Ease up_." He gently gripped.

Thomas slumped slightly against Newt and closed his eyes. Almost hesitantly, he moved his hand to Gally's back and rubbed a little. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "We're good. All right? I know you wouldn't have hurt Chuck in your right mind. _Me_ , on the other hand..."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Gally replied. He carefully pushed himself off Thomas' lap and pulled his clothing back into place before he hesitantly glanced at them. "So...we good now?" he asked.

Newt nodded. "We all set for tonight?"

"Far as I know," Gally answered.

"Hey, can you grab any syringes?" Thomas asked. "And alcohol maybe?"

Gally glanced at them both with a frown but then nodded. "Yeah. I'll get those for you." He headed back inside.

Newt let out his breath in a quiet sigh and then let himself get pulled into Thomas' arms once more. He took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around the other boy, tilting his head slightly so that they could press their lips together.

"I'm not going to lose you, Newt," Thomas whispered, pressing closer to him. "I love you. So please don't tell me that I have to think about sacrificing you. Because that's an impossible choice."

"Yeah, I know," Newt agreed. "And it's okay, Tommy. I love you too," he whispered, deepening the kiss. His backside was still sore, but he wasn't unhappy about the fact. The pain would fade...but at least he had Thomas.

 **The End**


End file.
